disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Jadis the White Witch
Jadis, or the White Witch is the main antagonist of The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe. She is the evil self-proclaimed queen of Narnia. She was played by British actress Tilda Swinton. Swinton's performance won particular acclaim among fans and critics. The White Witch is the primary antagonist in The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe. She kidnaps Edmund Pevensie and Mr. Tummus. She eventually turns Tummus to stone. She is defeated when Aslan mauls her to death. BBC film critic Stella Papamichael wrote: The witch's name is Jadis/ “ As the cold hearted White Witch, Tilda Swinton sets the tempo for this bracing adventure. She is a pristine picture of evil, like the specter of Nazism that forces the children out of London to the sanctuary of a country manor. ” Resurrection attempt In the 2008 sequel The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian. In a scene exclusive to the film, a hag, a werewolf, and the dwarf Nikabrik planned to resurrect The White Witch by using her wand to create the mystical wall of ice. The White Witch says that she needs a drop of "Adam's blood" to live again, which she tries to coax from Caspian and then from Peter with promises of lending her great powers to their cause against King Miraz once she is made whole. However, Edmund shatters the ice before the Witch can obtain the drop of blood, and she is sent back into oblivion. Trivia Tilda Swinton was nominated for an MTV Movie Award for Best Villain for her performance as the White Witch in The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe, but lost to Hayden Christensen's performance as Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader in Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. Jadis the White Witch also has a similarity to disney animated villian Percival Mcleach from the Rescuers Down Under they both have their minion by their side in Mcleachs case Joanna the Goanna Lizard in the White Witches case the evil Narnia Dwarf and they both kidnap young boys Jadis Edmund and Mcleach Cody who both get frightened by their minions Edmund by the Dwarf and Cody by Joanna another similarity is that they both help them at first Mcleach helps Cody out of the hole and Jadis helps Edmund out of the cold and offers him turkish delight and they later take them as their prisoners and hold them captive in their lairs Mcleach holds Cody in his lair in the opal pines which is hot and dry while Jadis inprisons Edmund in her lair which is filled with frozen and chilly ice and both want things from them Jadis wants Edmund to take Peter Susan and Lucy with him to her castle and Mcleach wants Cody to reveal the hideout of Marahute difference is that Jadis actually gained Edmunds trust but Cody actually knew Mcleachs true nature when they met another difference Jadis has more than one minion while Mcleach only has one she is also similar to non disney villian Queen Gnorga from a Troll in Central Park they both hate things that are good and turn every living thing to stone she is also similar to Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty as in both are witches and have monsters on their side she is also similar to Claude Frollo from the Hunchback of Notredame they both hate current things Jadis hates peace in narnia and humans and Frollo hates gyspies they are both cruel and sadistic and claim to be something that are not Jadis claims to be the queen of narnia and Frollo claims to be a righteous man of God and both of them are gentle with the protagonist at first Jadis with Edmund and Frollo with Quasimodo and keep them locked away for current reasons Jadis keeps Edmund for information on how to stop the prophecy and Frollo keeps Quasimodo from acessing the outside world and both have an army to use against their enemies Jadis is also similar to Ursula from the Little Mermaid they both want to rule and be queen of a current place Jadis Narnia and Ursula Atlantica and are both enemies of the kings Jadis Aslan and Ursula King Triton and their spells are broken after their defeat Category:Witches Category:Women Category:Monarchs Category:Masters of Evil Category:Magicians Category:Live-Action Category:Females Category:Narnia villains Category:Well-Known Villains Category:Sequel Villains Category:Child Endangerment Category:Films Main Antagonists Category:Bad-tempered villains Category:Queens Category:Warriors Category:Wise villains Category:Child Abusers Category:Barbarian Category:Killers Category:Resurrected Villains Category:Insane characters‎ Category:Not completely evil Category:Pure Evil Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Deceased